Private Islands
Private Islands is an Emmy-award winning, American travel television series. Host Amber Wyatt goes on exciting adventures around the world, exploring not only private islands, but luxurious resorts, and the expansive cultures in each location. The show is a product of AWE (A Wealth of Entertainment) network. Hosts Amber Wyatt is the fifth host of Private Islands. Christina Cindrich is the show's original host. Since then, each host has hosted one season each. Amber Wyatt is currently working on her second season with the show. Awards On July 17, 2015 Private Islands won an Emmy for the episode "The Magic of Venice Carnevale." Christina Cindrich was the producer and host at the time. The award was for "Arts/Entertainment Program/Special". Episodes Season One (2010–2013) # Islands of the Bahamas – October 26, 2010 # Musha Cay and the Islands of Copperfield Bay – June 29, 2011 # Desroches – August 7, 2011 # Emerald Cay – March 24, 2012 # Turks and Caicos – April 1, 2012 # French Polynesia – October 21, 2012 # Peter Island – December 16, 2012 # Roatán – December 16, 2012 # Florida Keys – January 26, 2013 # Belize – March 9, 2013 # Calivigny Island – May 4, 2013 Season Two (2013–2015) # Little Bokeelia – June 1, 2013 # Fiji: Paradise in the Pacific – July 7, 2013 # Fiji: Exotic Escape – August 31, 2013 # Jumby Bay – September 28, 2013 # Four Seasons Maldives – November 23, 2013 # Christina's Top 10 – December 14, 2013 # Phuket, Thailand – February 22, 2014 # Isla Simca – April 12, 2014 # The Grenadines – July 26, 2014 # Laucala – September 20, 2014 # Bora Bora – December 28, 2014 # Zambia – April 4, 2015 Season Three (2015–2017) # Philippines – July 23, 2015 # Palau – September 12, 2015 # Scrub Island – December 6, 2015 # Laamu – January 1, 2016 # St. Lucia – March 5, 2016 # St. Barths – September 9, 2017 Season Four (2018–present) # Lizard Island – April 7, 2018 # Coco Plum Island Resort, Belize - May 6, 2018 # Zaya Nurai - July 4, 2018 # Fowl Cay - July 4, 2018 # Dubai - August 24, 2018 # Hawaii - August 26, 2018 # Calala Island – November 11, 2018 # Wakaya Island – November 11, 2018 # Hamilton Island – November 11, 2018 # Sumba – November 11, 2018 # Joyo – December 25, 2018 # Sandals Cay – January 1, 2019 # Best of Paradise – January 1, 2019 # Parrot Cay – January 1, 2019 # Six Senses Zil Payson – February 23, 2019 # Thorntree Lodge – March 23, 2019 # Six Senses Laamu – July 17, 2019 # Soneva Fushi – September 1, 2019 # Soneva Jani – September 1, 2019 References External links * [https://www.awetv.com/privateislands/ Private Islands] on AWETV.com * [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt3270998 Private Islands] on IMDb * [https://www.tv.com/shows/private-islands Private Islands] on TV.com * [https://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/private-islands/360313/ Private Islands] on TV Guide Video Category:TV series